


Mostri tra le tenebre

by ArisuAmiChan



Series: Assassin Parents [2]
Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Adorable, Cute, F/M, Family, Family moments, Fluffy, Gen, Nightmares, fears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-27
Updated: 2014-03-27
Packaged: 2018-01-17 06:04:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1376563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArisuAmiChan/pseuds/ArisuAmiChan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Settled down with a wonderful family, Ezio's duties as a hero aren't over yet. Except this time, he's a hero to his two young children, protecting them and offering comfort when they needed it. And a "cure" to scare away the monsters hidden among the shadows of their bedroom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mostri tra le tenebre

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Mostri tra le tenebre
> 
>  **Characters:** Flavia Auditore da Firenze, Marcello Auditore da Firenze, Ezio Auditore da Firenze, Sofia Sartor-Auditore da Firenze
> 
>  **Time Frame:** 1519, after the family settles in the Tuscan villa bought with the money from Sofia's bookshop.

Flavia whined softly and slipped from her bed, Marcello sound asleep.  
  
 _Her younger brother was afraid of spiders, whereas though_ she _was afraid of the dark._  
  
It was such a ridiculous fear to have, but once her mother blew out the candle, she didn't have the heart to ask her to re-light it for the night so she could scare away the shadows that hovered near her bed.  
  
 _With silent footsteps and quick jumps over the creaky floor boards, Flavia made it to her mother and father's room, only to find the door open a crack already._  
  
No sound came from within, so the tiny six year old pushed the door open a little wider and slipped inside, this time moving slowly so as not to wake her parents.  
  
 _When she made it to the bed, she held her father's hand and slowly, carefully moved her thumb over the warm skin, waking him gently._  
  
 _She had tried to awaken him in a normal manner, by shaking his shoulder, but he had bolted up right with wild eyes that went on guard and his left hand trying to activate something that wasn't there._  
  
 _She never asked what he had been trying to use after that, nor woke him that way again._  
  
"Mmm... Flavia? _Piccola_ , why are you up so late?" He whispered, rolling onto his left side to look at his daughter.  
  
 _When he caught her frightened expression in the light from the full moon, he sat up and lifted her into his lap, allowing her to bury her face in his chest._  
  
She mumbled into his shirt, words undefinable, indecipherable, hard to understand because of how soft they were.  
  
" _Bambina_ , I can not understand a word you speak." When her face was revealed to him, she spoke, trying not to wake her mother.  
  
" _Babbo_ , I am scared of the _ombra_ in my room. I did not wish to ask _mamma_ to leave the candle a light to frighten them away!" She placed both hands on her father's fuzzy cheeks and helped him lower his head closer so she could whisper softer. "I think there are _mostri_ hiding in them."  
  
Ezio smiled gently and started to play with her hair, braiding the strands the way he only knew and that she loved, daughter relaxing against him now, eyes half shut. "Shh... Do not fear them, _piccola_. _Babbo_ will help scare the _mostri_ away."  
  
" _Prometti_?"  
  
" _Promesso, piccola_."  
  
 _Ezio loved seeing his children smile, Flavia especially. It reminded him of when he and Sofia where young, beginning to court._  
  
"Come, let us frighten away the _mostri_ away so you may sleep tonight."  
  
Flavia nodded, silent now as Ezio lowered her to the floor and he rose off the bed, Sofia rolling into the warm spot left behind, awake and smiling unbeknownst to child and parent.  
  
 _She allowed them to head out of the bedroom,_ _knowing that even though it was late, the villa was safe from harm._  
  
Ezio and Flavia slowly made their way outside with the help of a single candle, careful not to let the wick near the garden when they arrived, elder setting the wax light on a barrel next to the plot dedicated to Sofia's small gardening hobby.  
  
" _Piccola, mamma_ taught you which one was _menta,_ _sì_?"  
  
" _Sì, babbo_!"  
  
" _Molto bene_! Let us pick some to scare away those monsters, okay?"  
  
"Okay!"  
  
Together, they went to work, Ezio collecting four leaves as Flavia had, careful to gather the freshest leaves near the top and middle of the stem.  
  
"Time to go inside, Flavia."  
  
She yawned, trying to hide it with her hand and scrubbed at her eyes, Ezio lifting her into his arms, stooping a bit to blow out the candle they had used to get outdoors, and taking the small amount of leaves from her.  
  
" _Babbo_ , I am tired..."  
  
The scruffy faced and white haired Ezio nodded. "I know, _bambina_. I will tuck you into bed again, okay?"  
  
"Mmkay..." The little girl mumbled, half asleep in his arms already as they walked back inside the house.  
  
 _When he reached the children's room, Ezio gently settled Flavia into bed and placed a leaf of mint under her pillow, followed by two under the bed, one on the window ledge to bathe in the moonlight, and the other four in each corner of the room._  
  
When he was finished with his work, Ezio sat on the edge of his eldest child's bed and kissed her forehead, carefully removing the braids in her hair so he wouldn't wake her. " _Buona notte, mio piccolo fiore._ _Papà ti ama, Flavia_."  
  
He rose carefully so he wouldn't wake the six year old and stepped out of the room, returning to his own bed and the awake Sofia.  
  
" _Mia cara_... Why are you up so late?" He asked, frowning as he slipped back into bed with his wife.  
  
"I had heard our little _fiore_ complain of monsters in the shadows, Ezio. I wish Flavia had asked me to keep the candle lit for her..."  
  
The elder gave her a gentle look and wrapped her in a warm embrace, kissing her head. "Sofia, _amore mio_ , my love... Do not worry yourself over this. Flavia is resting peacefully now, and I helped frighten away all the _mostri_ in the children's room."  
  
Snuggling closer to her husband, Sofia laid a kiss upon his neck, smiling against his skin. " _Grazie_ , Ezio. It is good to know Flavia will be able to sleep soundly tonight."  
  
" _Sì, mia cara_. Now, perhaps we should sleep as well? Certainly, there are things that must be done for the rising day?"  
  
Sofia chuckled softly and kissed his nose this time, laying down herself and letting Ezio join her so they could cuddle and spoon as they slept. "Did you two take some of the _menta_ I had grown this time?"  
  
With a sheepish smile, Ezio nodded. "Flavia loves the smell, Sofia. She was nearly asleep on her feet when we gathered some up."  
  
The now lighter haired woman nodded. "Perhaps I should help her start a small plot of mint for nights like these? Do you think she would enjoy it, _mio caro_?"  
  
Her husband hummed softly in thought. "I think she would. She and I would not have to attack your poor _impianto di menta_ any more."  
  
" _Bene_ , Ezio. Now, it is time for us to sleep. You promised to come help find fresh flowers for the dining table."  
  
" _Sì, mia cara._ " He murmured, finally giving Sofia her own kiss in return for all of hers.  
  
 _Snuggled close to Ezio, safe in his embrace and knowing both their children were resting peacefully as well, Sofia drifted off into sleep with Ezio following after her._

**Author's Note:**

>  **A/N:** If anyone's interested in how I calculate the ages of the Assassin kids, please feel free to ask and I'll show a sort of chart I made about it.
> 
> It's in the works because there's more kids and I want to redo the one I made for Ezio and his siblings but that's gonna take some time...
> 
> Also, I like to believe that Sofia's hair lightened with her aging. And title is Italian for Monsters in/among the Darkness, but I wanted to go French with it which would have been Monstres entre l'obscurité and would have translated to Monsters from the Dark, but instead, I went with the Italian translation.
> 
> And a special thanks to VixenSkywalker on dA (who cosplays a wicked looking James Kidd, might I add) for help correcting my mistakes in Italian. They are awesome and I am very grateful to them for their help!


End file.
